Weak Link
by Akagami'D
Summary: An announcement concerning Buggy both surprises and amuses Shanks' crew. Non-major spoilers for manga chapter 700.
1. Weak Link

Title: Weak Link  
Characters: Rockstar, Yasopp, Beckman, Shanks, mentions of Buggy, Mihawk, and Law  
Pairings: None; Hinted unrequited Law/Shanks, and if you really squint there are tiny hints of Benn/Shanks, Mihawk/Shanks, and Shanks/Buggy. But those hints are barely visible on long-range sensors.  
Warnings: Spoilers for manga chapter 700  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

"Would you look at that?" Yasopp chuckled, looking at the morning paper. Benn Beckman usually had first dibs, but the sharpshooter had been restless this morning and since he was up early anyway he had called it when he first spotted the mail bird coming. Out of respect for his old friend Benn hadn't complained, as long as Yasopp didn't crinkle it or fill in the daily crossword.

"What is it?" Rockstar, who was hanging laundry on the deck nearby, asked. Yasopp stood up from his deck chair, stretched, and walked over so his tall, red-haired crewmate could see.

"That guy is a Shichibukai?" he asked dumbly. "But he's really weak. I know I'm not the strongest member of this crew, but even I could take him out."

"Right you are." Yasopp agreed. "Boss is going to flip when he sees this." The sharpshooter giggled.

"Because he's weak?"

"Because he and Buggy were both part of Rogers' crew." Beckman explained, appearing behind them, a second paper in his hand.

"The boss has a way of making people into Shichibukai, doesn't he?" Yasopp all but giggled. "First Mihawk, now Buggy."

"What's this about Buggy?" Shanks asked, climbing up on deck from below, a piece of toast in his hand. Rockstar immediately stood at attention.

"He's the latest Shichibukai." Yasopp grinned.

"Really?" Shanks peered over Benn's shoulder, spreading toast crumbs all over his first mate. Benn grimaced.

"You're a Shichibukai magnet. I hear that kid, Trafalgar, has a thing for you too." Yasopp told him gleefully.

"I have to say I'm surprised at this. I didn't think Buggy had it in him." Shanks said fondly.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem very strong." Rockstar commented.

"Remember that he was part of the Pirate King's crew and Shanks ' nakama. " Benn reminded him. "His reputation more than makes up for his lack of real strength and that alone has brought him new strong crewmembers."

"That, and he's damn lucky." Yasopp muttered.

"Don't underestimate luck as a skill. Buggy has some of the most incredible luck I've ever seen." Shanks ran his hand through his hair and smiled. Benn discretely brushed the crumbs from his shoulder into Shanks' hair as the redhead moved to read the article on Buggy better.

"If he was on a ship with you and Roger then he certainty is lucky." Rockstar told Shanks, obviously envious of the clown.

"Those were the days." Shanks sighed, nostalgic." At least I know that Benn will never leave me to work for the government, ne, Benn? "

"Some day I might, just to surprise you and follow the trend." Benn joked.

"The day you do is the day I dye my hair."


	2. Omake: Hachibukai

Title: Hachibukai  
Characters: Shanks, Yasopp, OCs as part of Shanks' crew, Benn Beckman  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: Yasopp has a strange sense of humor. Really strange. He also has too much time on his hands.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Additional note: Hachibukai means eight warlords rather than seven like Shichibukai. Also, the first OC's name is a bit of a joke in Japanese. I'd say it's a pun, except it's not that clever and it would be even more lame if I said it were. After several brownies it was funny. Before, well, not so much.

* * *

"Ready, men?" Yasopp asked a small group of Red-haired pirates. Each and every one had been handpicked, by him, for this special mission. He had spent the last week preparing them all for this and finally the time was right. Benn Beckman had left the ship, telling Shanks in no uncertain terms that he needed a vacation. While he was away, Yasopp planned to play.

"Ready." A clever looking blond replied with a confident grin.

"Commence Operation: Hachibukai." Yasopp commanded. The blond nodded and slipped away from the group, leaving three men behind.

"As for the rest of you…You know your orders: Complete the mission at all costs." The men saluted and sped away, leaving only Yasopp cackling madly.

* * *

"Hey, Boss." Shanks paused in his training as a member of his crew called out to him.

"Ah, Kaizo. What can I do for you?" Ku Kaizo was a blond who had joined his crew slightly more than a year ago, seeking protection after his island was attacked as Whitebeard's territories were being fought over.

"I was just wondering if I could join you." The young man requested, his fingers twisting nervously.

"I thought you might get tired of training with Yasopp. He did say you have skill with ranged guns though." Shanks grinned, tossing a practice sword. Kaizo fumbled with it, dropped it, and then picked it up as though he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"I just thought I should be prepared for close quarters combat too. You know, if I should ever have to know." Kaizo stuttered.

"It's not a bad idea to be ready, but you shouldn't ever have to know." Shanks showed his teeth in a grin and then took a swordsman's stance. "I'll always be here to protect any of my crew, but if you want to know the sword I will be glad to teach you."

Kaizo spread his legs shoulder-length apart and held the sword out in front of him, trying hard not to shake as the full attention of his Captain was upon him.

Shanks raised an eyebrow and then lazily came at him, knocking his crewman to his feet within seconds.

"You need to have a stronger stance, less rigid. Be ready to move, rather than just standing in one spot." Shanks advised as Kaizo pulled himself up. "Again."

This time Kaizo was more prepared, bending his knees and watching what Shanks did with his feet, but he still ended up on the deck.

"Again. This time, you come at me and I'll show you a defensive stance." Shanks instructed, positioning his body. Kaizo inwardly grimaced, not wanting to land on his butt again, but prepared himself anyway.

"Captain!" A middle-aged pirate yelled, interrupting the training match. "Captain! Horrible news!"

Shanks recognized the brunette as another one of Yasopp's trainees, Bruin. "What is it?"

"Today's paper just came in. Commander Yasopp sent me to give it to you, Captain." The man gasped, out of breath from running from the other end of the large ship.

Shanks' lips twitched at Yasopp's assumed title of Commander, but his face stiffened as he read the daily news.

"…" The redhead saw his vision swim before his eyes, and he took a few steps back to lean against the rail so he wouldn't fall over completely. "Benn."

"What is it?" Kaizo asked, sharing a glance with the brunette.

"Benn Beckman is the Marine's latest warlord. They've upgraded their titles from Shichibukai to Hachibukai in his honor." Bruin reported, although there was a funny look on his face.

"Oh my." Kaizo stated dramatically, the same funny look appearing on his face. "I guess that's where he was going when he requested a vacation earlier this week."

"Benn…" Shanks repeated slowly, still in shock. "First Dracule, then Buggy…But…Benn…"

"Is right here."

Bruin and Kaizo turned to see the gray-haired first mate standing behind their captain, a box in his hand.

"Hold this for me." He handed the box to Shanks, who took it wordlessly as Benn took the paper and spread it open to read it.

"What is it?"

"Hair dye."

"When did you get back from your vacation?"

"Just now. There were some matters I needed to take care of." Beckman told him gruffly.

"Did you really…?" Shanks pointed mutely at the paper with the box Benn had handed him. Benn raised an eyebrow.

"Look closer at that paper, Shanks. Yasopp's fingerprints are all over it." The first mate commented.

"So...It's not real? But then why did you need to leave the ship and take a vacation?"

Benn pointed to the box Shanks held.

"I'm tired of being compared to Silvers Rayleigh. He was a good first mate to the Pirate King, but I'm Shanks' first mate, not Roger's. Besides, what would Luffy think if he saw me like this?" Benn explained. "The kid has last tact than you do and I don't want to kill him for calling me an old man."

"Yasopp pranked me." Shanks stated. Bruin and Kaizo, who had been quietly inching away from the two stopped dead in their tracks. "And he had help. He sent you two to make sure it worked, didn't he?"

The two gulped, afraid to face their Captain as he walked closer to them, stopping only when his head was in between theirs.

"That was a good one. I really fell for it." Shanks laughed.

"You of little faith." Benn chuckled. "After how many years I've been with you it'd be a waste to work with the government now."

"Tell Yasopp his prank worked, but to watch his back. I will get my revenge." Shanks promised.


End file.
